Never Leave Me
by skittlesxrayn
Summary: ONESHOT: Jemma based...can't say much without giving it away...“Sean...he killed...” Emma started to cry, “Killed who, Jay?” FINISHED


One shot Jemma O.O.C.

**Never Leave Me**

Emma sat on the outside of her basement bedroom window. Her hair was thrown up into a messy bun. She was wearing yellow and blue ducky pajamas and a white tank top. She had no time to make herself presentable. His voice over the phone sounded so desperate and sad. He asked her to meet him outside.

Emma picked up her pack off cigarettes that were next to her. She pulled on out of the pack and grabbed her lighter. She carefully lit it. She took a drag and exhaled. She strained her ears trying to hear his car. Emma had hoped he knew not to drive past her house this late.

Emma flicked her cigarette and heard footsteps. She jumped up and rean to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her hips and slowly pulled her away.

She looked at him, "What's wrong? When you called, it sounded important."

He sighed, "It is."

Emma stared at him, worried, "What happened, Jay?"

"It's Sean..."

Emma's heart began to race. She stepped close to him and could see tears in his eyes, "You've been crying."

"Em, listen to me...Something's happened."

She stepped away from him, "Don't. If it's bad I don't want to hear it. Please, Jay."

Jay put a hand on her cheek. He knew she couldn't bare to hear bad things. And since the shooting, she didn't want to know about anything bad.

"Emma, you have to know..."

She looked up at him, "What happened?"

"Sean...he killed..."

Emma started to cry, "Killed who, Jay?"

"Me."

Emma stepped back ,"What? Why?"

"Because of us. He didn't want me to hurt you."

"You wont. Didn't you tell him that? Didn't you tell him that I love you and that you love me?"

Jay nodded.

"Then why? You can't leave me. You can't be dead. He didn't kill you. You're standing right here! You can't leave me, Jason Hogart. You promised you would be there for me!"

"I will be there Emma. I will. I'll be there for you and our baby. I love you."

Jay kissed her softly.

Emma sat up in bed, with tears falling down her cheeks. She slowly caught her breath, "I love you, Jay."

Emma got out of bed and walked to the other side of her new apartment. She walked up to a crib. She looked down at her two month old daughter, "Daddy loves us Sky." Emma leaned over and kisser her baby on the forehead. She walked over to a shelf and picked up a picture of Jay.

"It's always the same dream, Jay. It's like a different story of the night you died." Emma sighed, "I get the phone call from you. You tell me to go outside and wait for you. You tell me something happened. We hang up, I go outside and wait for you. Then, there you are. You walk towards me and I run to you..."

Emma closed her eyes, allowing the memory to take over...

_Emma runs towards Jay, "What happened? It sounded important on the phone."_

"_Em..." Jay fell to the ground. Emma quickly knelt next to him._

"_Jay! What happened?"_

_Jay didn't answer. He just moaned in pain. He put his hand to the side of his stomach. Emma looked at his hand and moved it out of the way. She moved his jacket over to see what was wrong. She felt around with hand because she couldn't see anything in the dark. She felt something warm on her hands. She stood up, trying to use a street light to help her see._

_It was blood._

_Emma threw herself on the ground next to Jay. She looked at him. She noticed he had a fat lip and a black eye._

"_Em..Sean...He got mad."_

_Emma looked into her lover's eyes, "I need to call 911." Emma was about to get up but Jay grabbed her wrist._

"_It's too late, Em. Listen," Jay coughed, and took a shallow breath, "Sean got mad when he found out about us. He said he didn't want me to hurt you."_

_Emma's tears poured down her fast quicker, "Jay, let me get help. Please."_

_Jay shook his head, "Em, I love you."_

_Emma cried harder, "No, Jay. Don't act like you're dying. You're not. You can't. You said you wouldn't leave me."_

_Jay slowly reached in to his pocket and handed Emma a box. Emma took it and looked at Jay, "I'm not leaving you, Em. I'll always be there. For you, and the baby."_

_Emma took his hand off her cheek and put it on her stomach. They had found out she was pregnant about 5 months ago. She leaned in to kiss him, one last time. She pulled away when his hand became limp on her stomach. She looked down at him, his blue eyes looking up into the night sky._

"_NO!" Emma screamed, "MOM! DAD! SOMEONE HELP!" She looked back down at Jay, "I love you, Jay! Please don't go. What about our baby? You can't do this! Jay, please don't do this."_

_The last thing Emma remembered about that nigh was begging Jay's lifeless body. _

Emma put the picture down, "I love you, Jay." Then she went back to bed.

* * *

My first one shot. Not that great. I wasn't planning on it to go this way. I like it better this way than the direction I was originally going in. 


End file.
